The Pack
by TheBOSSoraptor
Summary: He would probably have calmed and began to sleep. If it weren't for the large, feathered head staring at him. My first fanfic, reviews, and constructive criticism welcome and appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello eveyone!**

 **this is my first chapter of fanfiction, I do not any Jurassic Park or anything related. Big thank you to SkullsandDuggery for helping my get started, go check out his fanfics. Please let me know if you think this chapter is too short.**

' ** _Abandonment_** '

Nathan ran after the plane as it took off, he yelled as loud as he could and waved his arms until they could not. It was no use though, he had no way of being heard through the thick windows, especially over the loud roar of the plane engines. So he stopped, he knew it was pretty much pointless, so instead he decided to think about how he had gotten to where he was.

Being the author of the famous dinosaur book: Dinosaurs, a History and Guide to the Titans in the Rock, a group of game hunters had approached him one particularly good evening and offered him to join them on the hunt of a lifetime of Isla Sorna as their guide. He had of course accepted on such a good day. After agreeing to all of their conditions and some negotiation of his payment, he was finally flown over to the island. They had not shot a single thing in three days when Nathan took a wrong turn from the rest of the group and got lost. The others must have thought something had killed him and retreated to the plane. Which left without him.

Well what a pile of bullshit this is, he thought it's just another one of those moments when you were seconds from getting to where you need to be and you're left behind.

Nathan thought to himself that his best bet was probably to stay put and wait for another plane. He waited for a couple of minutes when he heard a loud roar, the source probably having heard the plane. Nathan thought to himself that he would probably need a head start and ran as fast as his legs would let him, into the jungle surrounding the airstrip.

After a few minutes of running he listened very carefully for the sound of whatever had roared back at the airstrip, but he heard nothing. He seriously needed to get back but did not want to meet something that could make such a loud sound. The man kept walking straight ahead, trying to be as quiet as he could. He thought the jungle was getting thinner so he must be coming out of the jungle. Suddenly, there was a loud bark, and Nathan began running full pelt, not looking where he was going.

Because he knew what dinosaur made that noise.

Strong one looked above the rock he was hiding behind when he heard something running. It was one of those bony hairy things that loved attacking him. He thought they were odd because sometimes they would try to fight, but other times they would try to run away, not like the other animals who chose one or the other and stuck with it until they were eaten. Strong One knew the thing was not worth attacking, it did not even have enough meat on it just to feed him and Big One and the stuff growing on its body made him very sick. But he knew that there was better prey nearby, he could smell it. He called out to Big One again, and she appeared at last, he quietly greeted her and sent her to where she needed to be to attack. He wandered out from behind his cover and towards where the bony thing had gone. He ended up out of the forest and could see a big group of the loud things, some of them had big branches coming out of their heads and the others had a big flat rock on their heads. He crawled through the long grass towards them. He was nearly close enough to jump onto one. When he heard a loud thing cry out in fear. He had been caught.

Nathan watched as the entire herd, consisting of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus started running, something had set them off. He too, began running when he saw the raptor spring out of the grass to give chase. He got close to the front when he felt a horrible impact on his back and fell down, one of the Parasaurs had kicked him. He stayed low and tried to roll away from the stampeding dinosaurs, but he froze as he heard the raptor's screech, but it jumped straight over him, completely uninterested. Nathan saw that this was not the same raptor as before, it was a female, he could tell by the white skin, covered in black spots, the other had been grey with red along his back. He watched as she jumped onto a Corythosaurus, who trumpeted and tried to shake off the predator when the male raptor jumped onto the prey's head, and clawed at the Corythosaur's neck with his powerful toe claw. The prey fell to the ground but continued to kick and roll to try to escape, she felt the huge claw stick into her throat once more, groping around inside her, cutting everything it touched. She let out a defeated honk before her head rested on the ground and she let death claim her. The two raptors began to feast, being only two of them, they were eating quite fast, likely trying to eat their fill before scavengers came to eat what remained. Once they did, they ran back into the forest to lay down and digest their meals. Nathan knew that he had to go fast to do what he planned to do, and ran towards the dead Corythosaur.

Before Big One returned to the forest, she watched the bony thing pull out one of the sharp shiny things. One of her old pack had died after she got stabbed with one. She thought they were called 'blades' or something similar. She continued to watch as the thing use the blade to cut a few strips of the dead loud thing when the little green ones came. Those ones were fat and good to eat but many of them were very sick. The bony thing tried to make them go away but they did not. He should have known not to do that, one jumped on his face and bit his ear when it cut the green one very hard with its blade. The little one fell down and the other ones started to bite at its bleeding cut. The bony thing cut off another part of the dead prey before running towards her. Big One began to follow Strong One once more.

Just as Nathan was about to enter the forest, he saw the female raptor run into the jungle. So Nathan went into another part of the forest. He found a small clearing where he sat for a while. He realised it was getting dark and tried to build a fire. He knew how to build it, but not how to light it. Luckily he remembered that one of the hunters had been a heavy smoker, and had asked everyone to bring a spare lighter, and so Nathan had brought one., with some effort, he lighted one of the sticks on fire and threw it onto his fire. Which soon began to burn brightly. He would probably have calmed and began to sleep.

If it weren't for the large, feathered head staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

 _ **hello again!**_

 _ **even though I have only received two or three comments so far it's great to know that I'm already getting support after less than a day. Let me know if you have any problems with my story. Thank You all!**_

 ** _Ignorance...or Acceptance?_**

Strong one had seen light coming from where the bony thing had ran to, and had decided to go and investigate. When he got there, however, he found a pile of burning sticks. He leapt from his hiding place screaming at the bony thing to kill the fire before it killed them. But if anything, the thing seemed to be trying to escape. Strong One ran around it and cornered the thing. He had seen other bony things pointing at what they were talking about. So with some effort, he lifted one finger and pointed it at the fire.

"Do you want my fire?" It asked.

Strong One, of course did not understand that language, but he knew what 'want' meant. Strong One did not want the fire, he wanted to kill it. So, taking a different approach, he picked up a rock and threw it at the fire.

This time the bony thing got the message.

He walked over to the fire, but instead of killing it, he sat down in front of it, and pointed to the ground next to him. Strong One wandered up to the fire and sat down in front of it, just like the bony thing. He felt the warmth in his chest and face, it felt very good. He called Big One over to join them, she did, but instead of sitting, she lay down and curled up beside it, she too liked the warmth. Strong One began to lie down as well, his snout touching Big One's. He sighed as his eyes slowly closed, but opened back up very wide when Big One screamed and leapt to her feet.

Nathan was now growing frustrated with these two Velociraptors. One was seemingly accepting of him, the other one was attacking him. She roared at the young man, before jumping at him and pinning him with her feet. He got a very good look at her claws, they were filthy and stained with dried blood. She brought her face down to his level and growled at him. Her breath stank like decaying meat. He reached for his knife but the raptor seemingly knew what he was doing and snatched it from his reach with her long thin fingers before throwing it away. She was very smart. She opened her mouth to reveal all the ivory daggers in her mouth. Nathan took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and waited for the inevitable. He flinched as he felt...nothing.

He sat up with his eyes open to see that the male had pushed the female off him and was now snapping at her. She seemed upset now, even ashamed, with her head down low and her tail dragging on the ground, she stumbled back to Nathan and made a small, almost inaudible chitter. He did not speak Velociraptor, but he understood the body language, she was apologising.

Big One did not think it was her fault she had gotten scared and attacked the bony thing, nobody had bothered to explain to her that this bony thing was not allowed to be attacked. She had asked Strong One why, and he had said it was not attacking them, and was not worth trying to eat, so attacking it was pointless. He probably thought that was all well and decided but she had never heard anything about that previously, if Strong One had told her about the thing instead of trying to sleep beside her next to the burning sticks she might have remained calm and fallen asleep. But no, instead he had left her to find out for herself and get a horrible fright. Strong One had made her go and apologise to the thing but she did not think it deserved one, when she had simply gotten a fright and reacted he had tried to attack her with his blade, he had nearly hurt her. Of course she did not mind getting hurt as long as she got to hurt what had hurt her back, but in this case she had to apologise instead. She made a quiet huff after apologising before going back to the fire and lying down, but before she completely relaxed she asked Strong One who had made the fire, and he told her that it was the bony thing. Maybe he was not so bad after all.

The next morning. Nathan found his strips of meat he had carved off the dead Corythosaur and Began to cook one, he was very good at cooking but he did not know what dinosaur meat should look like when it has been cooked properly, so simply let it brown before taking a bite, it was amazing! He took another bite before the female raptor woke up and saw what he was doing with the meat, she obviously thought he was trying to destroy it because she snatched out of his hands before dropping it on the floor because it was too hot. Nathan picked the meat back off the ground before brushing the dirt off, tearing a piece off (it was surprisingly tender) and handing it to the raptor, she put the meat in her mouth and swallowed it down in one piece. She obviously liked the taste of cooked food as well because she picked up Nathan's second strip off meat an threw it on the fire.

"No!" Nathan said, before grabbing the meat out of the fire, breaking a branch off a tree, and impaling the meat on it. He gave the long end of the branch to the raptor before holding it in her hands over the fire, she got the idea, and sat down, with the meat over the fire. She kept switching her gaze between the meat she was cooking and the meat that Nathan was tearing bits off with his fingers and eating them. When she thought it was done, she removed it from the fire and held it up next to Nathan's strip of meat. Nathan thought she had actually cooked it better than he had cooked his slice.

Strong one had woken up when he smelled the burning meat. It was the same thing he had smelled when the huge birds had dropped fire from the sky on the other forest, where he used to live. He looked at what Big One and the bony thing was doing, they were eating the bits of meat the thing had cut off the loud one. But they looked very different though, they were darker, and they seemed to be tearing much easier than before, there was one on the ground that still looked normal. He wandered up to them and looked at their food. The bony thing picked up the last piece of meat, impaled it on a stick, and held it over the fire before handing it to him. Strong One held the meat over the fire for a while until it was beginning to darken, then he gave it to the bony thing to look at. The thing said "That is very good!" and smiled before the meat back to Strong One, who ate it quickly and enjoyed it greatly. Big One chirped to get his attention, and then told him that she was thirsty. So he joined her to go to the river.

Nathan was surprised that the raptors were such fast learners, in about half an hour he had taught them how to cook food. _Who knows what else I could teach them how to do?_ He thought He looked up to see the two raptors running off into the bush, when the female turned back around and gestured for him to come with them. It was then when Nathan was sure

He was pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Newcomers_**

 **A/N**

 **sorry it took a while to publish this one, I was utterly stumped on writing this one because I had so many ideas bouncing around. But I hoped I have made up for the time with length. Thank you for your support and for taking the time to read this. Also, I did use a name from SkullsandDuggery's fanfic, so thank you from him/her for letting me use it, go check out his fanfiction: it's not the raptor DNA!**

Nathan was fully unable to keep up with the two raptors who were running, who knows where, but now being part of the pack the two had slowed down for him. Just as they got to a row of thick vegetation, both raptors stopped and listened. Had they heard something? Were they looking for something? Nathan could not tell. The female stopped listening and wandered over to a bone lying on the floor, she picked it up, sniffed it, and then chittered something to the male, who squeezed through a hole in the dense vegetation that would not be noticed if one was looking for it. Of course! Nathan thought, they left the bone there to mark the gap, but what's passed it? The female gestured for him to follow the male. Being smaller than the raptors, her was able to get through the gap with very little effort. When he did get through, he stepped to the side to allow the female to get through. When Nathan saw the river, he though it was beautiful, nearly transparent water flowing slowly with colourful fish all through it, Nathan wanted to have a taste of it but the male raptor pointed out that, upriver, there was a herd of Stegosaurus by the river, drinking and eating and playing. Nathan did not recognise the problem until one of the Stegosaurs urinated in the river. Nathan wished he knew how to say "thank you" to the raptors, he had learned a valuable lesson today : don't drink downriver from the herd.

Big One thought the bony thing had been somewhat stupid that morning, although it had shown her how to make food taste better, it had not been in any way wary of its surroundings. The river was very dangerous because it was where many dangerous things came to drink water, including the big-backed one sometimes. All along their side of the riverbank the plants were much too dense to walk along so they had to swim up the river. This irritated Big One because neither she or Strong One knew how to swim. But she had to do it to get past the spiky ones. She stepped into the water and tried to power herself along with her legs. The bony thing said "No" again and ran his hand all along her head back and tail, then, with his arm, made the movements a fish would make while swimming. Big One tried to interpret this as best she could and mimicked the bony thing's arm in the water, she powered ahead like she never had before. Strong One was quick to join her in the water and together they swam like fish. Big One remembered about the bony thing, she turned around to see it swimming a lot less gracefully, shouting "Hey! wait for me!" She screamed for it to get away when a large finned creature leapt from the water onto it.

Nathan had not noticed anything in the water until it landed right in top of him. It had been a bull shark, a whole foot and a half longer than he was tall, with a lot of big teeth. He had been able to roll over and push its face away before it could bite him. The shark tried to bite his hands but was not able to reach his arms and therefore his hands as well. Nathan had his face, completely submerged, he needed to get this shark off of him so that he could breathe. His chest hurt like hell, his lungs burnt like the red hot poker Satan himself uses to punish the souls of the sinful. The shark was winning distance between itself and Nathan's face. It was snapping at him viciously when it stopped entirely, and was pulled up out of the water, with Nathan still holding on. Nathan closed his eyes as he gasped for air. Only to open again in the long face of a Spinosaurus.

Sobek had always disliked humans. They were so small and yet so loud and annoying. Whenever he saw them, they were always waving their tiny arms and shouting and running and shooting at things. He wished they would just go away. They were completely useless, nothing on this island thought they were worth eating. So many times had he seen dead human that did not even have the tiny things eating them. They were disgusting and useless. Because of his opinion he was shocked and angered when he found one hanging off the fish he had caught. He roared at it before it let go and fell back into the water, and it swam back to the riverbank. He watched it call out to to of the clever ones. That was odd because the humans usually tried to avoid the clever ones. Occasionally he would hear or see humans in a pack of the clever ones, but mostly they either ran away or tried to kill each other. He decided that he did not want this human around when he was, and therefore waded across the water, through the sharks, towards it. It ran through the bush, and the clever ones escaped through a different part of the bushes. He looked to his right, and saw a herd of the spiky ones. He decided he could have some fun with them.

Nathan called out to the raptors, they responded, but seemed very far away. It was dense forest between them and it would be difficult to find them. He looked back over the bushes he got through to see the Spinosaurus terrorising the herd of Stegosaurs. Afterwards he ventured into the forest.

As he walked through the forest. He heard the raptors calling out to him, he yelled back to them so they could work out where he was. It was difficult getting around a forest so dense as there was hardly enough room to get around a tree in his way. He could have sworn he had took a wrong turn because the forest was getting deeper and denser as he continued. He did not know where else to go however, so he kept going. After a while, the forest completely stopped. There was a tall building marked with the 'inGen' logo. He approached it, but as he dead he saw a lot of mangled pieces of fur, sometimes a limb, or a tail would be present as well. He continued until he found a near-complete, dead mammal, it looked like a rat but it's legs and arms looked extremely powerful. It's head looked like that of a bear as well. It's teeth, instead of being individual, had moulded together into a single, serrated blade, one on the top jaw, and one on the bottom. Nathan was examining the tiny beast when one ran right passed him, followed by two raptors. One of them was green with red stripes coming down from its back, it's arms were heavily feathered and it was missing both his first toes (the ones up on the back of his feet). Nathan guessed it was a male from the many feathers on him. The other (which Nathan guessed to be a female) was dark green with red on her head. She had a strip of red stretching from her neck to her back, just above her thigh, and another strip of blue from her neck to the base of her tail, which then curved back around to her belly. She had a strip of purple on her upper tail and on her lower tail there was red. They both chased the mammal until it was cornered against a rock. The raptors moved in when the mammal lunged. It grabbed the female's arm in its jaws. She shook her arm violently until the mammal flew away, with the raptor's hand still in its jaws. The female grabbed the tiny beast and Nathan watched in disgust as not only did the raptor swallow the mammal alive, but also her own hand. She then regurgitated half of the mammal, which the male raptor ate with gusto. They then looked at Nathan. He remembered that he had heard somewhere that big cats roll onto their backs sometimes to show submission, sometimes even to request joining the pride. He got down on the ground and rolled onto his back. All he hoped was, if they were going to kill them, they would make it quick.

Angry one had been called angry one for as long as she could remember, when she still was held in the prison of the bony things she had apparently never been particularly distressed, instead she would become angry and aggressive. Today had been very stressful, the bad pack had raided her home where the old prison had been and they had drove most of the prey away. She had been sick and tired of intruders and attackers. But the furry thing had been the last straw. Granted it received what it deserved but she was still extremely angry that it had the audacity to try to eat her hand. So when the bony thing rolled over on his back, she did not care, she wanted to kill him. Fast one had stopped her however, he had pointed out that the bony thing might help them through the forest. It was a dangerous place to be, and it had gotten through without a scratch. He also told her he smelled raptor on it. Maybe there were others that the bony thing had seen. Angry one decided to let it live, Fast one had been very persuasive. She told the bony thing to get up, but it didn't. She nudged it with her snout until he rolled over and got to its feet. She gestured to it to get she and fast one through the forest. It looked where she was looking, and went into the forest. The first thing the bony thing did was turn 90 degrees, Angry One was confused why it did that, but did not question. All she wanted was to get out of the forest.

Fast one was content with walking at the same speed as the bony thing. It was calm but hasty. Fast one wondered where they would go once they escaped the forest. Suddenly, he heard sniffing, he forced the bony thing to the ground with him as Angry one followed. He watched in utter terror as a mottled green and brown foot touched the ground right next to him. He hoped his vibrant colours would not give away where he was. He hoped he was not what the horned one was looking for. Fast one knew it was a horned one from its colours and its size. Only horned ones were able to change colour. He slowly looked up to see the horned head sniffing, strings of foamy drool hung down from its mouth, it was sick, very sick. Suddenly it helped in pain, and Fast one picked the bony thing back up and ran as fast as the bony thing could go. Angry One was soon to catch up. They ran together, all hoping that the horned one would not chase them.

Strong One had grown increasingly worried about the bony thing. He and Big One had since returned to the fire the bony thing had built after a long and tiring search through the forest. They knew the big-backed one had not gone after it. But there were other dangerous creatures in the forest. Big One had since fallen asleep, but Strong One was too nervous to sleep, he did not want to loose any more pack. He had once been in a pack of ten strong, but twice a group of four had been taken away and never seen again. He made one final attempt to call out to the bony thing before assuming the worst and accepting defeat. He lowered his head back down to the ground when he heard the bony thing call back to him. He rushed to Big One and woke her up, she made a halfhearted snap at hi before getting up, when she heard the bony thing she too grew excited. They ran along the river to the edge of the forest, before going back around where there was more clear ground to stand on. However he was shocked to find, that after he emerged from the forest, two other raptors emerged from behind him.

Nathan looked between the two pairs of raptors, who were snarling, hissing, and mock charging each other. He needed to find a way to stop them, but could not think of one.

If only raptors weren't so territorial.

 **i did mention something about Strong One and Big One's old pack, and I plan to explain that in a later chapter, but until a publish again see you 'round!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hello again!**

 **sorry for not posting lately, I've been trying to make my chapters a bit longer, but that takes more time as you can imagine.**

 **Do not be fooled by the title, this is not an introduction to the story, it is the introduction to the old pack**

 **I'll l post again as soon as I can**

 ** _Introduction_**

Nathan was now literally standing between the two pairs of raptors, he had to find a way to make them make peace with one another, the green female was still bleeding from where her hand was once connected to her arm, the green male was sympathetic and even more protective of her. On the other side, the red-and-grey male was extremely protective of both his mate and Nathan. Nathan could imagine being the rope in a tug of war between the two pairs, with one side holding his hands and the other his feet. He had an idea, it was really not clever at all. But he wanted to try anyway. He looked at the first pair, and with the hand that was facing them (his right hand), put his thumb in his mouth and blew. It made a simple, quiet blowing noise. He did the same with his left hand to the other pair, and the same sound was made. Then he put his hands together, separated his palms to make a ball within his hands, put his thumbs together and blew. It made a very deep sound, like the call of a pigeon. He then stood back, hoping the raptors understood. The white female gave a single bark, the green female gave the same bark back. All the raptors began approaching each other, and started to sniff. The four all finished sniffing, and the green pair followed the other pair back to the fire before the all laid down Nathan sat beside them and commented "I really need to give you all names now!" He pointed to himself and said "Nathan", he repeated this, and then a third time but on a different part of his body to show it was all him. He pointed to the grey-and-red male and said "Omega" he repeated this twice, then thrice with the White female "Vita". The same with the green male "Chaser", as he had seen how fast Chaser could run when chasing those mammals. Finally he looked at the green female, pointed to her and said "snatcher". To test them, he went quiet for a while and then said "Omega"

Omega's head went straight up to look at Nathan. They had understood.

Nathan wondered how clever they really were that they could interpret what he meant with all those hand gestures to introduce them, or if he had simply said something when he made that bird call. Whatever happened, he was only focusing on one thing.

He was thankful they had accepted each other.

Every raptor on the island knew that the first raptors were not born normally, the bony things had made the first few. The raptors probably would have treated the bony things like gods if it weren't for how they treated the raptors. They had put them in tiny prisons hardly fit fir the little ones. Since then most raptors had been very aggressive towards the bony things. Some raptors had been 'played with' in their egg. Meaning that some had been given different colours, sizes, or physical attributes. Strong One had asked Fast One if he had known he was created and coloured wrong, and Fast One had given the affirmative. Strong One was apparently mostly pure, as was Big One.

He also thought it was good that the bony thing had a name, as Nathan was a lot easier to say than the bony thing. Strong One asked Angry One about her hand. And she explained how the filthy mammal had eaten her hand. She was happy her wrist had stopped bleeding but was not sure if it would ever heal over. He then asked if she ever had a pack, she responded with the negative. She asked the same question, and Strong One began to explain.

A few years ago, there had been eleven raptors in Strong One's pack. He and Big One were the beta pair. The alpha was a lone male called Wise One, he had only raised three sons, Strong One, the beta, swift one, the Zeta male, and careful one, who was the theta male. Swift one that year had been due to mate into another pack (Strong One had already met Big One), combining the two.

One day during a hunt, however, Swift One, another male called Brutal One, and two females called active one and Fair One, never came out of hiding. After the hunt, the rest of the pack looked for them, but they were not in their hiding places. After two three days and two nights of looking, Wise One had to give the news to the other pack, who helped the search. Afterwards, it was decided that careful one would instead mate into the other pack. But until then, Wise One grew so worried that he did all the hunting for all seven of them, there was not much food for them. And it wore his old body out. Nonetheless, one day a group of humans arrived at the nest, and took four of the remaining raptors, Careful One, a male called Lethal One, and two of the three remaining females, Pale One, and Sick One, they were knocked out and loaded into a car, which wise one chased after, jumping onto it several times and trying to break in, when he was shot. Big One and Strong One found him the following day. It had not been a good hit, either, he had been shot in the leg and bled to death. For the last four or five, maybe six years, Big One and Strong One had lived alone. Angry One asked why they hadn't tried to join and make more members for their pack, and Strong One explained that not only would neither of them would be able to support them both while the other looked after the eggs, but Wise One had also had never tried to make hatchlings unless he was sure there were at least five healthy pack mates that could hunt. Angry One apologised, and Strong One told her how he hoped their would be more raptors on the island to ally with. He hoped that more than most things he hoped for.

Nathan had been watching Omega communicating with Chaser and Snatcher for the last half-hour when he realised how hungry he was. Vita had obviously grown hungry as well, it had been a long time since either of them had eaten. Vita chittered something to Omega and pointed her snow-white snout towards the edge of the forest, Omega jumped to his feet, and got Chaser and Snatcher up. There was very little communication between them when they all ran off in different directions. Nathan peaked through the trees to see the herd of hadrosaurs that had been seen the other day had been completely replaced with Gallimimus. Gallimimus had been in the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar so he was not surprised to find any here.

The attack was quick and sudden, Chaser and Omega burst from their hiding and began to chase the Gallimimus. But as Chaser made a bite for one he slipped and fell. Vita then ran up and took his place, but in all of the confusion the Gallimimus were too far ahead to catch up to, except for a youngster who seemed to be limping along behind the rest. Chaser got to his feet and sprinted after it, before picking it up in his jaws and shaking it to death. He carried it back to the rest of the group. Who all seemed to deflate when they saw how disappointingly small it was, Nathan was surprised to see feathers on the tiny creature. Life was finding a way. Nathan got out his knife to cut it up when Omega stood between him and the carcass. He did not want Nathan to cut it up. Instead the raptor picked it up in his jaws and carried it back to the nest.

Nathan finally got to see the actual nest, the nights he had been here he and the raptors had slept beside his fire, which was only about a hundred metres away. The nest itself was another clearing. With huge boulders in odd shapes lying around. One looked like a huge stair, something a raptor could stand on to jump at prey, but he was not sure what their use was. Omega growled something to the others, and each hid behind a rock, before Omega did so as well, he dropped the carcass between all the rocks. He then hid behind the giant stair. Several minutes passed, and nothing happened. The raptors had frozen scarily still. And the baby Gallimimus was still untouched. Literally out of nowhere a dinosaur faded in. Nathan realised what was going on when he saw the tip of the animal's tail, it had camouflaged. An old friend of his, called Richard Levine, had seen an animal that was described extremely similarly to this on the coast of Costa Rica, with the cells that allowed it to change colour, Nathan had forgotten what they were called, but Levine had identified the animal as an Ornitholestes. So Nathan guessed that that was what it was. He estimated it to be about four metres long, more than double the size of any estimate from its fossils, Nathan assumed it was this large for the same reason the raptors were nearly three times the size any found fossils were. The lestes began to feed on the baby when Omega climbed up the huge stair, he looked down on the intimidated lestes, who lowered its head and began to back away when Omega roared and Chaser grabbed it around its thighs. Vita ran at the lestes and grabbed its face. While Snatcher and Omega bit its legs and lifted it up. Omega chittered to Nathan, who drew his knife and swung it down towards the beast's neck.

Later that night, Nathan had skinned, cleaned, and emptied the lestes' head. He decided he would hang up all the skulls from animals the pack killed on a tree, he had the idea to run back to the dead Corythosaur and hang up its skull. He decided to do that in the morning, right now he would eat the Lestes Vita cooked. It too, like the Corythosaurus, was delicious.

Dinosaurs really did taste like chicken after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **hello again!**

 **i am sorry for not posting lately but I'm just not someone who is going to post often.**

 **i know all of you who read and write on have lives. I'm not sayin you don't. And I'm not saying that my life is more important than anybody' shut I have a busy life. And fsnfiction isn't really a big priority. I love to read it and write it. But I have other things to do 90% of the time. Anyway, thank you for your support. I really appreciate all your reviews. Good bye for now! (BTW some incorrect word usage in the paragraphs of the raptors' POV is deliberate)**

Exploration

Big One had spent most of the night teaching Fast One and Angry One how to make the food better, Nathan had called it "cooking". Fast One had learnt how to cooking a lot faster than Angry One, who had complained that if she held her arm to close to the fire her arm would sting extremely badly. In the end, Fast One had burnt two pieces of meat (which he still ate) and had made one very well. Angry One gave up on cooking after her arm had grown unbearably pained, Nathan had eaten one of her pieces and said it was "rare". Meat from the colourful ones was not rare! Colourful ones were a common pest and one of the only ones to have the audacity to enter the raptors' home. Even fierce ones did not try to attack the raptors unless they had good reason to, and the Big-Backed Ones had all been extremely wary since the convergence. The raptors never thought of the colourful ones as rare. They always thought them to be in excess. Then again, the more Big One thought about it, she realised how little she had seen them lately, she had always assumed they were just hiding. But maybe she had been wrong. Wise One had always told her she made to many assumptions, she needed to be more prepared for if something unexpected happened.

Most raptors believed that the world could not be predicted in any way, it could be manipulated, but there would always be times when something strange happened. There were never any real patterns that occurred naturally, all complete patterns had to be created. Each pack of raptors had their own attack pattern that had taken generations of observation and experimentation, Wise One, when he was younger, had been taught by his alpha at the time, apparently called Leaper, that they could use bony things' emotions against them, he had first experienced it when some of them came to the island and Leaper had stabbed the bony thing in its back, and the others in the tree tried to help it but refrained at the last second and Leaper had given herself away. Wise one had said that the other bony things called the bait "Mister Udeski". Most of Wise One's old pack were killed during the convergence. Which had left him as the alpha.

Big One was very tired after she had eaten, she lay down beside the new fire Nathan had made and watched him use his blade to scrape off the the meat on the colourful one's head, then put the headbones on a tree, he sat against a rock by the fire (it had been bigger than the last) and fell asleep. Strong One had laid down beside her and nuzzled like her until she gave in and scratched his belly, he had always loved that since she had met him. As she scratched his belly, she thought about how she had met him.

She had been about eight or nine months old when the convergence occurred, she had been travelling along the river with her old pack when they heard the cry, it had sounded like a young raptor under attack, the whole pack had ruled to the riverbank, only to find a bony thing had somehow made the call, but he was under attack by a Big-Backed One. The raptors were not worried by this, however they were very worried that the river was the border between two pack's territories. The other pack had obviously noticed too because they were on the opposite edge of the river, one of them had called her and her pack over, and as the first few crossed the river, they found a shallow part across the river which was easier to cross, after some had reached the opposite bank, they had called together for more raptors to arrive. Big One had told the others she would stay on her pack's side of the river to direct other raptors to the shallow section, which she did for the next while until the Big Backed One noticed them, at that point there was more than one hundred raptors all on the other side of the river, all waiting for the right time to strike. Big One finally crossed the river to join them all when one of the raptors lunged. The Big Backed One flung it away with its powerful hands, and all of the raptors attacked nearly simultaneously, she recognised many of the raptors from the other side of the river, they were leading the charge, but many of them were killed during the battle, the Big-Backed One killed or flung away so many raptors but there were so many of them that it was hardly possible for it to win, it was nearly smothered in raptors. Big One finally took the opportunity to attack, she climbed up onto its flank and bit at it viciously, she used her claw to stab the huge predator in the belly, before poking her snout in and aimlessly biting around under the enemy's thick hide, finally, after some time, it collapsed and died. Big One was so tired that she began to feast on the huge corpse without even attempting to reunite with her pack. After she had eaten her fill, she remembered about them and looked for them, it was fruitless, she looked for most of the night but found none of her pack. After some time, the pack from across the river found her, their numbers were decimated, but the largest one, who she had later found to be called Wise One, was extremely reluctant to let her join them, but it had seemed that another raptor who had looked very similar to Wise One, but smaller, had convinced him to take her in. As she joined them on their way back to their nest, she got to know the whole pack: Wise One, Strong One, Swift One, Brutal One, Active One, Fair One, Careful One, Pale One, Lethal One, and Sick One. For roughly a year, Big One has been at the bottom of the pack, but Strong One had began to grow attached to her. As time went by they got closer and closer until they told Wise One they planned to join. Wise One had been sceptical at first, but had accepted it and grown proud of them. But soon afterwards, the raptors began to disappear. And after five or six years, she and Strong One were where they were now.

Big One had been shaken from her thoughts after realising how tired she was. She found a comfortable position, pressed up against Strong One, and fell asleep.

Nathan woke up before the sun had risen, he had not set his watch when he got to either Costa Rica or Isla Sorna. He had to assume that it was close to sunrise, he wandered off from the group to relieve himself, and came back. The fire was still burning brightly, he used the soil in the nest to smother it, and it stopped burning. There was one piece of cooked meat left on one of the boulders in the nest, he brushed the small amount of dirt off it and began to eat. Shortly after him, Snatcher awoke, she seemed well rested and calm. She began to snack off the remains of the raw Ornitholestes. Nathan wanted to go and explore the island, but he knew he would need the raptors to come with him, not only was he now pack, but they probably knew more about the local game than he did. He wondered whether or not he should wake up the others, but did not have to wonder for long as Snatcher woke the rest of them up with a single, enthused bark. The other raptors quickly got to their feet. It seemed that Nathan was not the only one who wanted to explore, Snatcher had been jumping around and chittering to the three other raptors, they seemed to perk up at the opportunity for a bit of an adventure. Vita pointed her snout towards the river, and Nathan could only assume that she meant to say that they had to stick to the river. They all chittered in seeming agreement, before moving towards the river. Nathan realised how thirsty he was, he had gone nearly three days without water, he needed a drink, he hastily moved towards the river with the others.

When they got to the river, Nathan checked to make sure there were no herds of large animals in the river. When he was sure there were none, he scooped some water up into his hands and swallowed it down. It had tasted better than it had at home. The raptors were drinking it with gusto as well, Nathan was thankful whoever had picked where the raptors nested chose a spot so close to the river. Vita then barked to the others, who began to follow her across the river bank. As they walked on, the thick plants on the edge of the river began to recede. As they walked, they did not see a lot, until they walked right in front of the herd of Parasaurs, they seemed agitated by the raptors presence but not particularly panicked. There were three main colours between the Parasaurs, some where green all over their bodies. The second group were light brown with darker stripes, with bright cyan crests. The last group seemed to be a mix of the first two, green bodies with cyan heads and a cyan ridge along their back. But there was one that was very different from the others, his crest was deep black, with a spiked red ridge that attached from the bottom of his crest to his tail. His body was gold with a dark blue stripe across his body. Not only that, but he seemed solely bipedal, unlike the other parasaurs, who seemed to be able to switch between quadrupedal and bipedal, his crest had lots of small spines, and a part off in front of his eye. His hand claws seemed excessively large and powerful. Nathan had the perfect name for such a beast: Savage.

Spinehead knew the raptors were not a particularly large threat to his herd at this time of year. It was during the breeding season when they attacked his offspring. Since he had taken control of the herd he had killed off all of the sick animals in the area. Some of the herd considered him too brutal but he had did what he had needed to to prevent his herd getting infected, the sickness was an awful one that caused those infected to become ridiculously aggressive and eventually die in convulsions. Since he had been the leader, the raptors had left his kind alone mostly, and went for the flatheads. He was thankful for this but was still wary around them. The bony thing was what concerned him most. They were indiscriminate killers who cared for nothing but themselves. They were not like the other animals who targeted the small and the weak. The bony things killed whatever they could but there had been less of them for some time now. He decided that this one was stupid and harmless and went back to drinking from the river.

It was only very recently that Spinehead had actually succeeded in killing off all the sick ones in the area. Strong One knew the area better than Spinehead. The rest of the island, as far as he knew, was not so lucky to have animals like he and Spinehead to keep the disease at bay. He just hoped that it was still only the small ones who had the sickness. He pictured in his head everything on the island drooling and fighting and dying in convulsions around him. Spinehead was surprisingly smart for his kind and for that reason his pack had never made any attempt to harm him, he was one of a kind and, no matter how brutal some were, all raptors had a sense of rarity. He doubted very much that even if another pack did come into the local area they would try to kill Spinehead. He still remembered when the loud one had killed the fierce one, it had only been young but it had ruined the relationship between the raptors and the loud ones, some had gone far enough to speculate that if the fierce one had not come here, by now the raptors would be coexisting in utter harmony with the loud ones.

He awoke from his deep thoughts when he realised he had been sitting down for a long time and the rest of the pack were waiting for him to start walking again, and so he did, and quickly took the lead.

Strong One was extremely surprised when he realised there were animals on this island he never even knew about, ones with three horns on their heads, or rocks on their tails, things he had no idea what they were doing, or eating. They were so alien to him, and yet he did not feel threatened by any of them, they all seemed to be harmless. He froze when he smelled the air, he could smell other raptors. Who knows how far they could have wandered into their home, he turned around and began to walk back up the river, much to the dismay of the others, but when he could no longer smell the raptors so strongly, he began to call out to them. He was standing there barking for several minutes before he got a return, when the others heard it they joined him in calling out. Before long a small number of raptors, with the same smell as their home, arrived in front of him, they were the other kind on the island, they were a little bigger than he was, and had long dark stripes stretching down from their backs to their bellies, some even had rings going all the way around them. The biggest asked what he and his pack were doing, and he explained that they simply wanted to pass through as they were exploring down the river. The raptor seemed sceptical at first but as Strong One insisted it let them through, but as Strong One, Big One, Fast One, Angry One, and Nathan continued walking, the other raptors began to follow them, one explained that if they were exploring, they would probably have a lot of questions, and they were following him so they could answer them. The first thing Strong One did was point out the rock-tails and one of the raptors told him they were called hard ones, Strong One asked why and in response one of the raptors picked up a rock and threw it at the hard one, it bounced off with a click and the hard one did not seem to care. As they continued Big One noticed more of the three-horns and another raptor told her that she had actually gotten the name right, they were called three-horns and they were not very smart, even though they had such large heads. One of them bellowed and Nathan yelled "SHIT!" Strong One was about to correct him and say that it was not called a shit, it was called a three-horn, when he remembered that Nathan did not speak his language and shit was probably the word he had for three-horn. As they kept walking, various other creatures were spotted and identified: Thick-Heads, Tiny Things, Hard Ones, Round Beaks, and Sharp Beaks. Nathan had his own names for the animals, odd names that Strong One thought to be too long like Pachycephalosaurs, and Microceratus, and the others were just too stupid for Strong One to bother remembering. As they continued, he wondered why he and Big One had never taken the time to explore the island, he guessed they had simply been too busy trying to survive in their home. But the more he thought about it, the more confused he became as he knew they had had a lot of spare time and had accepted from the beginning that they were pretty much doomed. So why hadn't they? He decided that he was thinking too hard and decided to look at his surroundings instead, they seemed a lot less pleasant than it had earlier instead of a bright green forest with the only signs of inhabitance being that all of the leaves up to a certain point had been eaten, the forest here looked like it was days from dying completely. What seemed like most of the trees had been knocked over, and those that hadn't had chunks out of their trunks and foul-smelling red stains that Strong knew all too well to be the results of a violent fight. But this place was over the top. There were bones everywhere, some had even been flung into the trees. Strong One looked back to the members of the other pack for answers, but they had disappeared. He looked to his own pack members and asked if they knew, but they all seemed far too scared to respond. He was scared too, there was something here. He could smell it. But he could see nothing. It wasn't a Colourful One, they smelled a lot cleaner than this. He could just tell whatever this was was bigger than he was. He needed answers, to know how to respond. Suddenly, a huge clawed foot appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the ground right in front of him.

Nathan's first response when he saw the huge beast had been to run, it had obviously been the same for the raptors as they ran straight passed him. He yelled out for help, but they didn't even look back, he didn't blame them. He was too scared to find out how close behind him this creature was. When out of nowhere, he spotted a rock, that was held up by its rim and the Middle was open enough for him to easily slide into. He was glad he had learned to slide with so much accuracy when he played soccer. He got under the rock with ease, only to realise how spacious the area under the rock was. He crawled all the way to the very back and pressed himself up against the back. And in the nick of time as the predator stuck his shallow snout into the tiny cave and snapped viciously and aimlessly. Nathan looked at the ground beneath him and realised he wasn't the first to hide under here. There were bones from dozens of animals. All probably trying to hide from this beast and wait it out, only to starve to death. The snout was wiggling further towards him. He grabbed a sizable bone and shoved it up the animals left nostril. It growled in shock and pain but kept snapping. Disgusting multicoloured foam splattered everywhere from its jaws. It suddenly stopped snapping, and it's vile tongue began crawling across towards him, trying to find him. Nathan desperately thought of something to save himself when he saw it, a raptor claw. He grabbed it, and before he could think of anything else he swung it and pierced the dinosaur's tongue with it. The creature jolted its head upwards and smashed through the rock as though it were ceramic. Nathan was flung upwards as he watched the claw tear through his attacker's tongue enforce finally cutting through the front. Nathan was trying to look at the ground but he was spinning. He had no way of knowing where he would land.

He felt the thick hide on the creature's back for a few seconds but still thought he was in the air. Before he knew what he was doing he dug his new claw into the thick hide and hooked around a large osteoderm. He pulled out his knife and plunged that into the creatures skin. It bucked and roared for what seemed like ages. When he heard the shrill cry of a raptor.

Omega, Vita, Chaser and Snatcher, as well as the other raptors all showed up at once. Nathan watched them as the creature, which he had now worked out to be a Carnotaurus was distracted and bellowed. It was a hollow roar that showed no emotion, it chilled Nathan right down to the bone. He watched as one of the other raptors bounced up right in front of the Carnotaur's face. It snapped at the raptor before giving chase. The raptor continued to bounce up and down but was also moving backwards as he did. Another raptor vocalised to this bouncing one. Who bounce one more time before kicking the beast in the face. It's claw cutting the animal deeply. And as it kicked him the other raptors all leapt onto its back and began to tear at the Carnotaurus. Omega grabbed him in his powerful arms and leapt to the ground. He propped an exhausted Nathan up against a tree before rejoining the fight. Nathan, now having some time to himself. Stood behind a tree and relieved himself as quickly as he could before zipping his fly back up and watching the fight. He wanted to join but it seemed like a terrible idea to him. Besides, the raptors had this under control.

The fight had gone on for more than an hour before the Carnotaur finally died. Luckily, no raptors had been injured or killed. The raptors went to begin eating when Nathan remembered about all of the foam in its mouth. It was very sick. He ran up to the carcass shouting 'NO NO NO NO!' The raptors looked at him questioningly when he put his hand in its mouth and pulled it back out covered in sticky foam. There was red and yellow and green flowing through it and Nathan did not want to get it anywhere. So it remained on his hand on the journey back to the other raptors' nest. When they did get back they returned to the river. Nathan went to wash his hands but one of the raptors quickly stopped him and instead got a large round leaf and rubbed it on Nathan's hand. When it took the leaf off his hand immediately began burning. The raptor chittered something to Vita, who then came up to him and watched his hand. Nathan nearly gagged when the skin on his hand began to open up. But vita plunged it into the water. It suddenly stopped burning and Nathan gave a sigh of relief. He then had a drink before returning to the nest with the others. They sat around for a while before more raptors arrived, each with armfuls of fish. Nathan was given a fish and was about to reluctantly start eating when Omega, Vita, Chaser and Snatcher all looked at him expectantly. When he realised they wanted to cook their food. He quickly gathered some sticks and dead leaves before setting them alight. The other raptors ran at the fire to put it out but Nathan's raptors stopped them. Nathan picked up some round stones and made a ring around the fire. This calmed down the raptors, Nathan assumed they thought that would stop the fire moving. He found another stick and impaled the fish on it. Before holding over the fire. His raptors began to do the same. Nathan had never been good at preparing or cooking seafood. He hoped this would at least not give him food poisoning.

The food had been delicious. Nathan was surprised by the taste of it. It might have just been he was starving, he could not tell. But the fish had been amazing and now he wanted nothing more than to sleep. His raptors probably thought the same thing as when he lay down, four hundred kilograms of Velociraptor piled on top of him. He yelped in pain and the dinosaurs rolled off him. But all rolled back up to press up against him. This life was one he could get used to. But until he did. He would sleep.

He just hoped the other raptors were alright with them sleeping here.

 **A/N**

 **just to clarify Nathan is not alpha of the pack. I say they are his raptors as it is easier to distinguish them and other packs, it's like a child saying 'my family' he is not the leader, but he is part of it. And therefore it's his. Same difference with packs of dinosaurs. I don't know if there is a plant that has leaves that can open up your hand and kill any cells, but Isla Sorna is a fictional island so you can't say there aren't any. Also, there might be its just that I/anyone doesn't know about them. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **hello again!**

 **Personally I think I may have personified the dinosaurs a bit too much, but you people's tell me what you think, I will probably cut down on it a bit.**

 **also remember if there are any grammar or plot issues feel free to let me know, I'm completely fine with criticism just so long as it isn't too rude.**

 **finally the chapter name is on you guys, any suggestions in the next week will be accounted for.**

 **enjoy!**

Big One had awoken before the sun and had gone for a walk back into the Horned One's killing area, she had no other words for the horrible place where so many had bee slaughtered for no reason. As she walked she saw their mistake, the river had taken a sharp turn to the North, she wondered where the Horned one drank but her question was quickly answered by a small lake, full of blood, foam, and faeces. It was amazing it hadn't died earlier,,the water was more like sludge when she put her foot in it. She quickly removed her foot and ran back to where the others were sleeping, she found the same round leaf Nathan had used on his hand to kill the disease, and wrapped it round her foot for a moment. When she took it back off she saw that all her scales on her foot had lifted up. It was disgusting to look at, so she put her foot back in the water and hoped her scales would sink back into place. But it didn't work, at least her foot didn't hurt. She walked back over to Strong One, who woke and and asked her quietly:

"Have I told you about the fire from the sky?"

Big One was surprised her mate had spoken properly, after a few generations, the language had began dying, not for any good reason, it just wasn't used as much anymore, almost never did anything need explaining, everyone knew everything about each other, there was never anything that really happened that not everybody saw. It was one of the results of living together. Big One decided to encourage Strong One speaking properly and responded:

"No, what is it?"

"When I was very small, my old pack used to live next to one of the prisons where the bony things kept us. A lot of them came and went around there, it was easy food most of the time. After a while though, they stopped coming, and we thought about leaving, but we were forced to when the flying thing flew over us and dropped balls of fire on us. We ran for our lives. So did everything else. So many were killed, I saw a Big-Backed One trip over when a fireball crashed next to him. Our pack ran along with Spinehead, he was still quite small when I saw him, even though he is my age, he was smaller than me for some time. I saw Redspine as well, and Defiance, they were running together, I have no idea where they are now. Goliath didn't even seem to try to escape, no idea why. We eventually found the river, and stayed there. Spinehead's family was in the river too, so we took him to them. He seemed to be the only child there, the others must have died. The next day we kept walking until we were here. Your pack was very welcoming towards us. For that we were all thankful. Shortly after settling in the convergence happened, and the rest is history. But sometimes, only every few years, in the same place, the fire from the sky returns to kill all the animals there. I doubt it ever works, there are so many on this island. We were created here, and here we shall stay."

In the almost seven years she had known him, Big One had never heard about this, she hadn't even heard him say this much in one go. She had nothing to say to him but 'wow!' She mentally cursed, she sounded so sarcastic. She hoped he hadn't noticed, and it seemed like he didn't, if he did he did not show it. 'Who is behemoth?' She asked him.

'Oh, he is a big-neck, huge, nice guy but he speaks complete gibberish, not once did I work out what was going on in his tiny head except when he was completely furious', he replied 'I'm guessing you don't know Redspine or Defiance either'

'No'

'Defiance is a huge Three-horn, his head is bigger than you are, and he is so colourful. Not once have I seen him pass up a chance to fight, and not once have I seen him lose, he is nearly twenty now I think. Redspine is the matriarch of the main Spiky One herd, our pack was good friends with her.'

'We should see if we could find them sometime,' Big One suggested,

'If we can get ten in our pack, not including Nathan, we should be-'

'Why not Nathan?'

'Nathan can kill but he cannot chase, catch, or run away, he needs a lot of protection.'

They both began to relax after a few minutes of silence, and lazily watched the sun rise.

Nathan woke up when he heard the raptors vocalising, it had been Omega and Vita, he had no idea what they were saying, but they had been speaking for some time. He just hoped they weren't planning to kill him! He heard a lot of different tones to their shrill calls,some sounded... Almost happy or excited, he looked up to see a beautiful sunrise, swirling with reds and oranges. He heard the chorus of roars and honks as the dinosaurs greeted the sun and the morning. He was definitely starting to see the positives of living on the island, his stomach was growling like never before, it was time to eat. The young man wandered back to where all the fish that had not been eaten last night was piled up. The cooked ones were all near the bottom, he pulled one out, it was till warm, and took a bite. Both the brilliant taste of the fish he was eating and the foulness of the raw fish piled on top of it mixed around in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small animal. It had a thick mane of black fur that stretched from behind its dark eyes to its thin belly, the animal had an orange head with a huge rounded beak full of thin sharp teeth. The creature leapt into the air and floated closer to Nathan. From what Nathan had seen, he came to the conclusion that the animal was a Dimorphodon. That's very strange, he thought I thought Dimorphodon was only at Jurassic World, not the original park. Then again, the Parasaurs he had seen before had three distinct sets of colours on their bodies. Some looked more like those described by Levine, others looked more like the ones he had seen when he went to Jurassic World and others seemed like a mixture of both, and then of course there was Savage. Did Jurassic world also have dinosaurs on Isla Sorna? He had no idea why they would, as far as he knew the island was still owned by inGen. The Dimorphodon hopped a step closer to Nathan, who tore a piece of his fish of and threw it to the little reptile. It first thought it was under attack and jumped out of the way. But when the creature realised it was food, he waddled back over and snatched it up in his huge beak. The animal looked at Nathan expectantly. It wanted more food. Nathan tore off another piece of fish and threw it to the Dimorph, this time it landed closer to him. Within a few minutes Nathan's fish was completely gone and the Dimorph was sleeping on his lap. Nathan was surprised by how quickly the reptile had learned to trust him. He looked back to Omega and Vita, who had began play fighting, rolling on the ground, kicking at each other, and gently biting one another. He would leave them to it. It was none of his business. He would wait for the other group of raptors to wake up before finding out what adventure they would go on today. It was a good thing he had warned the raptors about the disease the Carnotaurus had or they may have all become infected. For now though, he would just sit and watch the thick jungle move around him.

Sometimes even the most dangerous places anywhere could still seem so peaceful.

Orange had always wanted someone he could hang around, the other Round-Beaks had bullied him because he looked different. It happened a lot with anything, he had seen Freak's group of nasty Biters killing one of their own simply because it was missing it's little claw, the one on the back of it's foot that wasn't needed. This place was more cruel than, somewhere he remembered. He couldn't tell when it was, but he did remember somewhere else. Full of the Flying Crunchies and the Boomers, he also remembered the little green ones, but they looked different, they were still green but they were very fluffy, like Orange's mane. He had always liked it, just as his sister had, before she was eaten by Biters. She had always loved being around the Spitters, and they appreciated her company, but one day she chose the wrong one to hang around with, this one had been raised by the Biters, so the Spitter dragged her to the Biters, who then ate her. Since then he had hated the Biters. As the raptors had too, he had hung around them since his sister, Little Flapper had died. But when the others found out there was food, they came over as well. The raptors had not been too happy with so many arriving at once. He didn't get their scraps often anymore, but this thing, the bony thing, was good, it had given him all its food just to say he could trust it. Orange liked the big, warm hand stroking him, he had only gotten any affection like this from Little Flapper, and he had missed it until now. Orange wondered why most of the animals had names that meant what those animals were, but two didn't, the raptors, and the king, he was to tired to remember the king's name. But he had never been important to Orange, he didn't think this king had ever really done anything. He closed his eyes, and his mind slowly closed as well, soon he was completely in mind-close.

Strong One had conceded to Big One after the game. She had pinned him on the ground and cried out in triumph. She rolled off him and he got back on his feet to see the other raptors on their way. He greeted them ("Hello!") and they told him they needed to go on another fishing trip and he and Big One could come if they wanted "can Nathan come as well?" He asked him, gesturing to the bony thing. The raptor he spoke to looked pained for a second, but agreed anyway, Strong One ran over to Nathan and practically pulled him onto his feet, he had never been fishing before and wanted to see how they did it. The little Round Beak hopped off Nathan's legs and hissed before Nathan picked him up and placed the little creature onto his shoulder. At first the Round Beak seemed to be clinging on to its new friend like it was going to fall off into a Swimmer's mouth. But after a few seconds it relaxed, he wandered over to the other raptors who were going fishing, including Big One, before calling for Nathan to follow.

They got to the river, and Strong One watched intently as some of the raptors ran along the river bank and jumped into the water, before swimming back down, along the current, with their jaws and arms spread wide. Before jumping back out of the water with a mouth and two arms full of struggling fish. One of the raptors explained to him "the little fish swim down the river, the big fish swim up the river, but so do the Swimmers, so be careful." Strong One hurried to where the others were jumping into the water, but just as he was about to, a voice, in a foreign tongue, roared from down the river.

"RAPTORS!"

For several years, since the convergence, Sobek had taken the time and effort to learn the language of the raptors, of course, he couldn't speak their language, but both races could understand each other. They had started out with simple things like food, thirsty, and prey, and from there, they had picked up each other's tongues very rapidly. But today, he needed to speak with the local group, this was serious, and he knew this bunch was responsible. He called for them once more, and they arrived. He had known all of the raptors in this pack, but was surprised to see five others with them. He recognised three of them, the two of the smaller kind and the human, the other two were strange, with very different colours to what he was used to. The biggest in the main pack, Digger, stepped forward and greeted Sobek ("good morning, your majesty!") sometimes, Sobek was still not over the novelty that he was the king of the island. "Morning Digger, I've told you, it's Sobek to you!"

"Worked out why you have that name yet?"

"No, but I still like it, nobody else has that name, even if I did find out why I wouldn't change it!"

Sobek then greeted the others, then turned to the raptors from the other group "Your names?"

The normal-looking male walked forward "Strong One, your majesty," he said shyly, then the female walked up to him "Big One, my lord", the green male wandered over, "I am Fast One, I am fast" he turned to go back to where he was but then quickly added "Your majesty, apologies", the other female marched over to him announced "I am angry One"

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"What? You aren't that scar-"

Sobek roared as loud as he could before Angry One could finish her sentence. He was tempted to grab her and rip her head off, but remembered his agreement. He sighed and asked Strong One "who is the human?"

"Oh, his name is Nathan, he is with me"

"Be careful around people, they can be very evil sometimes"

"I know, my old pack used to hunt them for sport"

Sobek looked at Strong One, half surprised, half unimpressed, why would you hunt someone for sport? It was a waste of time, you couldn't even eat them. "Anyway, I brought you here to discuss something serious with you all" Al. The raptors looked at him attentively. "I feel like my time to die might be coming soon, and I would like you to help me find an heir"

All of the raptors looked shocked, except for 'Nathan' who seemed to have no idea what was going on. Digger stepped forward "please, Sobek, let us raptors build an empire, a government, let us rule the island as a united force"

"No, if I had one dying wish, it would be that you never never never, you or the biters, do that, it would upset what little balance this island has. I know there is a pair of the Fierce Ones somewhere, I believe they would rule the island well, after all there are only two of them."

Digger looked uncomfortable, if not worried, "their latest group of babies left them last year, they will make some more soon, and if you are dying soon, I don't think they would let us come close enough to them to tell them they will become king or queen. I'm sorry, but I cannot risk my pack and family to tell them, are you sure there is nobody else, because we will have to wait several years to tell the fierce ones."

Sobek thought about it, damn his ageing, he needed to remember! He had a long think, there was the one that sounded like him but he had never seen, the female that walked on four legs like he him sled should have, but she was bad in her head, and then there was the other Fierce One, the one across the deep blue. "There are two other Big-Backs, one I have never found in my whole life, and the other is very bad and a little bit evil in her head."

Strong One walked up proudly, "if the two fierce ones are the only creatures fit to rule, then my pack and I will tell them as soon as you are...well..."

"Do not be worried to speak about death, it happens to everyone no matter what. I have accepted it will happen to me, you should accept it too."

Strong One flicked his first and third fingers up from his lower jaw (this is the same as humans nodding their head) "well, when you do die, I will find them and tell them" Sobek Perked up "thank you...friend" Strong One looked at him like he had just swallowed Goliath in one gulp. "Yes, I did just call you that!" Sobek joked "but really, thank you" Sobek began to walk away when he turned to Nathan "Do you think he trusts me?" Strong One looked at the human and said "probably not, do you think he ever will?" Strong One was about to find out as the Big-Back slowly wandered over to Nathan and picked him up in his massive claws. Nathan was screaming like a Spitter until Sobek held him up close to his face and very gently nudged him, before placing him back down on the ground. The human's chest was expanding and contracting worryingly fast, and Sobek hissed from the back of his throat. Nathan stared at the huge animal for a second and fainted.

Nathan woke up back at the nest, the little Dimorphodon was back on his lap, and his four raptors were hanging around, Chaser was talking to another raptor, the biggest one from the other pack. The little Dimorphodon leapt into the air and flew in a few circles before coming back down next to him. Nathan looked down to find a large wet patch on his pants, he had wet himself when the Spinosaurus picked him up. Snatcher handed him one of those strange bear-rat things, except this one had been cooked. It hadn't been beheaded or skinned or anything, just cooked. He brought it up to his mouth slowly, he did not like the thought of eating all of this skin and fur, when Vita saw him and threw his knife to him. Bad move. As Nathan tried to catch it the knife flipped in mid air and sliced right down his hand. He cried out in pain and dropped the mammal, when another one appeared out of nowhere and began fearing on its brother's corpse. Nathan watched in horror as more and more arrived to eat one of their own. He looked up just in time to see something that would make many women he knew curl up and bawl their eyes out.

A tsunami of these mammals coming towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hello there, it's been a whole year, ho-lee CRAP**

 **Anyway, I hope I'm back properly for a while for at least a while,actually I have been, but a lot more reading has been happening than writing. Also I've been watching and reading Attack On Titan and that took up a lot of my time as well.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, haven't really thought much about the next one but I'll have it done eventually, enjoy!**

 **Mickey**

They could quite possibly have been the three worst days of her entire life. Hand stealer after hand stealer after hand stealer. They had been passing through nonstop for days now.

The first day had been utterly terrifying, the creatures had simply climbed over and eventually overwhelmed anything smaller than the stone-heads, the pack had had to climb onto the rocks that surrounded the nest. The second day had been a huge feast. The five of them (including Nathan, had spent the day reaching down, grabbing hand-stealers, and then killing and eating them. Nathan had been using his blade to cut all the skin off them, before cooking them on a minuscule fire he had built upon his rock. Today was day three, Angry One's belly was full, and she was very bored. Only a few days ago had she been out exploring down the river, and had spoken to the King of the island, as well as learning significantly about all the island-people: branch-heads and round-beaks and whatnot. Now she had spent three entire days, which she could have spent exploring up the river, and in the forests, literally sitting on a rock. At least everyone was here with her.

Angry One had noticed Nathan taking the opportunity to clamber around in some nearby trees, and had found some of the yellow fruit, which was in abundance as nearly none of the island people ate them, they weren't poisonous, but they were too sweet for nearly anybody to eat. She considered joining him to taste them, but decided against it, knowing the greed of man.

For some odd reason, Angry One's eyes were constantly being drawn to a particular tree. She could tell just by looking at it the tree was very old, but what caught her attention was the fact that its canopy left a completely black shadow on the near side of the tree. She could swear she saw shapes moving around in the shadow of the tree. Trying to shrug it off, she couldn't help but have one more look, and she was absolutely sure she saw something this time when a set of enormous pale eyes appeared in the blackness and then leapt across to Nathan's tree along with the rest of the biter that they were attached to.

Through a mouthful of berries, Nathan realised that he had never seen anything quite like the fruit he was eating, and made the decision, in the ignorance he shared with all of mankind, that he had discovered them. He sat back, and thought of a name for them, grabbing another and stuffing it into his mouth, "aaaahhhh," he practically moaned, but because his mouth was full of food it sounded more like "orlorgaollllooolllll". They were so sweet! Once again he found himself questioning his intentions to leave Isla Sorna, but dismissed them again. For now he would try to think of a name.

Once again he did not notice the thing hunting him until it was practically (this time) on top of him. It's landing signalled to Nathan that it had just jumped down in front of him, and hadn't snuck up on him, which kind of annoyed him. At the first glance, Nathan thought the two feet in front of him to be of a raptor, but he quickly noticed how much thinner the animal's legs were, like comparing a wolf's legs to a bear's. He didn't dare look up, he didn't want it to move any quicker towards him, but he couldn't tell if any of its upper body was moving or if it was just standing and watching. He snapped his head up in his impatience, and the long, scrawny beast's head snapped forward to sink its teeth into him. Before it could, however, another set of teeth closed around his left shoulder and yanked him out of the tree.

Big One had woken Strong One as soon Angry One had noticed the Biter, but in her urgency knocked him off the rock, and he rolled down into the "hand-stealers" as Angry had called them. When he awoke Strong One jumped to his feet immediately and in his shock and disgust at being covered in the mammals drew his claws down his snout, completely missing anything on his face but making a set of cuts that would leave three nice scars. He leapt back onto the rock as Big One instructed Fast One to grab Nathan out of the tree, which he did just before the first Biter attacked him. Fast threw him over and Big slung Nathan over her shoulder before leaping to the mammal-covered ground and bolting. The others were quick to catch up; and before long, being the incredibly fast creatures they were, they were in a forested area once again. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's allowed on top of you anymore!" Strong laughed, and Big mentally remarked on how much Strong had begun to open up lately. The crunches of the mammals under her feet began to lessen, and she was able to run more comfortably. She dared to snap her head behind her and what she saw obliterated any positivity about their situation.

The biters were catching up fast, and Angry One was falling behind, clearly not used to running for so long. Fast one began to lag as well, but he was clearly doing so deliberately, Big One tried to tell him to stop whatever he was doing, but he had already led the biters away into thicker forest. Allowing the others to slow down significantly.

InGen, for some reason, was very into building their facilities in forest clearings, even if it meant making their own. Nathan, Omega, Vita and Snatcher had found another one. There was a significant distance between the building and the first full-grown tree at any point around it, and Nathan was extremely tempted to explore it, these thoughts however, were cut short by Chaser leaping over him and landing in front of him, the other raptors quickly rushed over to him and chittered furiously to him. Chaser seemed very chilled about what was going on and tried to calm down the others, when one of their assailants, which Nathan has identified as a Troodon, loudly made its appearance, letting out a long, wild screech at them, it didn't seem as though there were any others that had followed Chaser this far, and just by watching its behaviour, Nathan was able to tell there was something seriously wrong in its head, before anyone could do anything, however, a loud, bear-like roar erupted from behind them, and the five of them (the Troodon was already facing the right way) turned around and saw a furious-looking Carnotaurus stride round the corner. Unlike the incredibly sick one Nathan had seen before, this one appeared to be extremely healthy, just, also very territorial. It roared at them again, the Troodon let out another scream before running over and trying to leap onto the Carnotaurus, who easily caught the attempted assailant in its mouth, before slowly trying to swallow it down.

This action, however, had one major flaw, while the mouth, head and body of a Carnotaurus was well designed for swallowing Troodon-sized prey, Troodon itself, even with some sort of disorder, were too smart and too well armed to be swallowed without a fight, and this one anchored itself into the throat pouch of the Carnotaurus. The bigger animal began to cough violently, the Troodon continued to scream from the inside of the Carno's throat, a horrible smell suddenly puffed into the air, the other Troodons, who were some distance away, could obviously smell it too, and began to cry out in search of their partly eaten pack member. The smell caused Nathan, for some reason, to feel utterly terrified, he fell to the ground, curled up, and hoped to wait it out. He could not tell what had suddenly scared him, which only frightened him more, he looked up again and watched the Carnotaurus desperately trying to dislodge its prey, before a long, straight stick was sent through the Carno's throat and the budge that was the Troodon, killing them both.

Nathan chose that time to pass out.

There was something wrong with Big One,

Strong One had known this for a long time. Nobody could tell him what it was, but now an again she would just curl up and scream. Sure, the smell had put him and Angry and Fast One off significantly but Big One went over the top. He got back into contact with his feet, padded over to her, and nudged her with his jaw. He then placed his upper body on her back, chittering calming words to her and brushing the soft bluish-black feathers on his arms up and down her body. When she looked up to him, he rolled off and in front of her, continuing to say calming things to her. She closed her eyes and began to calm down. After a while, he stood up to see what was going on, Nathan had annoyingly passed out again, and Fast and Angry One had taken to sitting and talking about nothing in particular. He turned around slightly, only to be faced with a small, sharp rock in his face. He told whoever it was to "point that thing somewhere" else. But when he looked at who was pointing him at it, he could only stare in shock.

She was clearly not a raptor, judging by the long, black branch protruding from the back of her skull, and the bright red ridge down her back. Her teeth were crooked, and less in number than a raptor's, and her gold colour was one never seen on a raptor before. But her body and feet, and the way she looked at him all said "raptor" to him.

"You listening?" She asked him. He jumped back in shock, he hadn't expected such a mixed-up looking creature to speak his language. "Good," she said to him, "how are you?"

Strong one hesitated before he spoke, something he was pretty sure he had never done in his life, "I'm... Alright, I am Strong One, who are..you?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm fine as well thanks for asking," she said with a very mild tone of sarcasm in her voice, "and I don't have a name, feel free to give me one though, I'd definitely appreciate it."

Strong One spluttered "What? You don't have name, come on, everyone has a name,"

She turned around, "yeah, I do, but I hate it."

"Why? What is it?"

She let out a small puff of air, "Fussy eater," she mumbled.

Well that would explain it, Strong one thought, shaking his large bluish-black-feathered head. "I'm guessing you need a new name then? But-but before you do, can you explain why you're called that?"

"Well, as you can..." She rolled her right hand, "probably tell, I'm... Sort of a, mixup of lots of different animals, the people, sorry HUMAN people often tried to feed me the meat from animals that I "had" in me, and, uhh, I don't really...do cannibalism, so I spent a lot of time not eating."

"Ah" was all Strong could say. "If you're after a new name, ask that... man," he pointed to a now half-awake Nathan, "I got a pretty neat name, Omega or some sweet sounding crap like that." He padded over to Big One and nuzzled her back with his scaly snout. No longer caring what this "fussy eater" girl was going to do with Nathan, "lay his eggs for all I care," he mumbled. Nathan should have some fun with her.

He really needed to do something about the fainting.

Bloody hell, this was getting ridiculous, not only had he passed out for no good reason, but now he was...hallucinating this small, golden dinosaur trying to shake him awake, wait, no, this was an Island of actual dinosaurs, obviously, nobody was hallucinating shit. He stood up and looked at this beautiful animal. Golden scales, a great blue stripe from its eye-ring to its tail, black crest, high red fin from her crest to her tail. A spectacular creature, and definitely not what he was expecting to see. However, what he expected even less was for this dinosaur to loudly chirp "you awake yet?", causing him to stumble back and fall flat on his arse. He highly doubted anybody had ever spoken to a dinosaur before. "Uh, you...you understand me?" He stupidly asked"

"Oh yes," she answered, "I'm like, bilingual but five times instead of two." She paused and coughed, "I'm" she growled once, "Fussy Eater, but" she picked up, "I've been told by that handsome guy over there," pointing to Omega, "that I can get a better name from you."

"Oh, okay," he started, "I'l just have a look at you, see if that gives me any ideas..." He walked slowly around her, and was reminded once again of her animalistic beauty. Her blue eyes, her opposable thumbs, and a few rows of piercings across her sail. "Who put the holes in your sail?"

"My mate." She shrugged. He continued to walk around her, thinking of the names of all the most beautiful women he had seen, Daine, Ymir, indie, Isla, Sasha, Rachel, Mickey... That's it, he thought, it was a girl he had seen years ago, but she stuck in his head enough that he was still embarrassed to say her name, "Mickey," he mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, what'd you say?" Fussy eater asked him,

"Mickey," he said louder, "how does Mickey sound?"

She started mumbling to herself "Mickey...Mickey Mickey Mickey Mickey... I like it, that shall be my name until it gets boring." She said with finality, she made her swift way back to the other raptors, and chattered to them what he guessed to be her new name. When she finished, he wandered over himself, "Uh, Mickey, you can understand them- the raptors?" He asked awkwardly, forgetting how to use words properly. "Raptors? Nice name," she mumbled, "but yeah, like I said I speak heaps of languages, raptor included."

"Would you be able to translate for me?" He asked quickly,

"Shit yeah, what do you want me to say?"

"Would you just be able to ask if we could head back soon, I think we've had enough adventure for today."

Mickey made a few slightly off raptor noises before turning back to Nathan, "they all definitely agree with that! I'll just bring my mate over and see what they think of him," she then lifted her head and made a very odd shrill scream and another strange creature slowly tiptoed over. It, well, he, as Mickey had told him, probably wasn't as strange as she was. He had a green head with two great flat crests lining the top edges of his skull, his stocky body was covered in deep black feathers with a dark green iridescence. Like Mickey and the other raptors, he had the blue ring around each eye. Unlike them, his legs were short and thick, his eyes were deep and dark, and he had four fingers instead of three. Mickey hooted once and strode over to the animal Nathan presumed to be her mate, who hooted back at her and brushed the backs of his hands against her own. She chittered lightly to him, and he simply yawned in agreement to whatever she had said to him. She turned to the raptors, and to Nathan, then back to her mate. She chirped to the other of what Nathan assumed to be another hybrid, who trotted over to the raptors and chittered to them. "He speaks raptor too?"

"Yeah, course, both our second language, my first is man, his is Spitter." She told him. "Sniffer's good to go too, just gotta grab a few things of mine and we'll come home with you. That is, if Strong One over there gives us the ok." Before running around behind the building, and coming back a few minutes later with armfuls of rocks, dotted with shiny flecks all through them. It would later occur to Nathan that in the space of a few days he had all but lost any value for material possession, but this wasn't really important, as he began to walk home with the pack, he touched his pocket to make sure his pocket knife and lighter remained with him.

Fast One quite liked this new girl.

He liked her so much in fact, that when she brought out her mate, a small part of felt extremely disappointed.

Unfortunately for him, that small part was the same part that made him make noises, and be, embarrassingly loudly, made a sound of disappointment, and endured a nip from his own mate that he was quite sure would leave a scar on his wing as a the new girl had told him her new name, he thought it sounded odd, but still fitting. He was awakened from his thoughts about nothing important by the shrill greeting of Mickey's mate. He rolled onto his feet and the first thing he noticed was how very short this one was, Fast was just taller than Nathan, but this animal couldn't have nudged Nathan's face if he broke his back reaching up. That annoying part of him that allowed him to speak without thinking blurted out "I'm guessing your name is Midget, would I be right?"

Midget, as he would be immortalised in Fast's mind as, was taken mildly aback by the comment, before he glanced way up and chirped "No, Sniffer."

Fast introduced himself to Midget, then to Angry, then Strong One, and then Big One, then to Nathan, "Where is Nathan on the-" Midget gestured with his hands looking for the right word, "hierarchy in this pack?"

Fast One thought about it, and realised he didn't know either, he turned to Strong One and asked him what he thought, he got his response, and turned back to Midget, "Nathan doesn't really...isn't really...doesn't really have a position in the pack he's... more of a pet, or a permanent guest." He said, "If I understand right."

Strong One grabbed both their attentions, "Mickey has asked us if we can head back home, so where going to get moving soon, just letting you know." Strong One trotted over to Nathan and Mickey and explained that to them as well.

The journey back, despite feeling like a long and tiring trip on the way on account of the biters, wasn't actually too far for anyone, and, in the absence of those tiny pests and the whole chasing aspect, felt more like a calm walk in a forest than anything. Fast One took the time to get to know Midget better, and also Mickey. Mainly the latter. He was probably going to face the full brunt of Angry One's teeth when she noticed.

Nathan wondered about nothing in particular on the way back from, wherever it was that they had been. He had spoken to Mickey for a few minutes at the start of the journey , christened her mate "Sniffer" as Blaze (only for his own use) and then continued walking in silence. When he arrived, he pretty much got what he expected, all the carcasses of the animals the pack had killed in the previous days were picked clean,both his fires had been destroyed, and the yellow berries in that tree were all gone. What he did not expect, of course, was a pair of Tyrannosaurus laying between the boulders of his home.

Of course Nathan Rackick-Thompson was aware that Tyrannosaurs were present on the island, the hunters who had left him behind were after one themselves. But to find two of them, at the same time, where he had lived for the last few days, was quite surprising. Disgruntled an shocked by the intruders, Chaser chose that as the time to bark loudly at the two sleeping super-predators. The bigger of the two, who was dark green and had long black feathers down his back, opened its huge golden eye, shifted onto his feet, and pushed himself up to his full eighteen-foot height with only his long legs. It rumbled once to all of them. Of course, to Nathan, that sounded utterly terrifying, but the tolerant look on the dinosaur's face calmed him down significantly. Mickey then chittered something, and turned to Nathan "He wants to know if we're the original residents of this place." She told him calmly. Omega barked once to Mickey, who made a small trumpet-sounding noise the the Tyrannosaur. The T-rex replied to her with a long, winding, submissive sounding growl, which she translated to "He is wondering if his mate, Short One and himself could stay around here to raise their young for a while" Of course, both Mickey and Nathan knew that Nathan was not in a position to answer that for them, but Mickey was just translating for him so he was in the know. The Tyrannosaur then roused his mate, which he had introduced as Short One, and nudged her onto her feet. She was definitely a lot smaller than he was, reddish-brown, and lacked any feathers on her rumbled what Nathan thought was whatever Omega had just told him, and he made a quick, low rumble to all of them, omega barked to them both as they strode away. "What did he say?" Nathan asked Mickey

"Thanks," was all she said, "And Omega told him yes but not right where they were.

As it turned out, in their absence,the two Rexes had brought down a Parasaurolophus. It hadn't been dead for more than a day by the look of it, and most of the hindquarters and tail were untouched by any dinosaur mouth. Nathan built another fire, lit it, and faced two very startled Tyrannosaurs and a hysterical Mickey try to destroy his fire before the raptors explained to Mickey what he was doing and she explained to the Tyrannosaurs. After some questioning, they all settled down, Nathan cut strips off the Parasaur, he and the raptors cooked it, and they enjoyed a filling meal of chicken-flavoured dinosaur. After eating, Vita and Omega started behaving very oddly, constantly nuzzling each other and wrestling around.

Later that night, as Nathan tried to sleep, the air filled itself with the awful barks and squawks of two dinosaurs getting it on.

It was going to be a long night for everyone.

 **BTW Don't worry there won't be any NathanXDinosaur stuff I'm not going down that road now or ever.**


End file.
